Heart by Heart
by SarcasticQueen99
Summary: At age 18 Katniss Everdeen is supposed to find a husband at Choosing Day. When Fate chooses Peeta Mellark as her husband things at Panem turn upside down. Bonded together , Panem might have the rebellion they wanted.
1. The Blonde blue-eyed boy

I groaned as the sunrays pierced my vision. I quickly stand up not letting myself be lazy. I look around the room only to see that Prim's bed is empty. She is already awake. The room is small and has two metal beds, a small parted mirror and a closet. I walk toward the closet picking a shirt and trousers. I put on my combat boots and grab a comb. I slowly do my usual side braid.

I then walked toward the kitchen where my sister Prim and my mother eating .

"Good morning," I said.

Prim smiled at me while mother just nodded curtly. Ever since my father´s dead she´s been bitter with me. Maybe it´s because of my looks.

We both looked alike , dad and I have the same dark hair , olive skin and grey eyes. Prim on the other hand looked a lot like mother with the blonde hair , fair skin and blue eyes.

I took a seat next to dad.

"How did you managed to have meat ?" My mother asked ," We only have few rations of bread and water. Where did you got it?"

I tried to keep my face blank.

"I just found it somewhere," I said trying to sound innocent.

"Katniss you are almost eighteen," my mother started.

"So what?" I said defensively.

"You know you should take your responsibilties as a women," My mother continues calmly.

"No ," I said ," I won´t ."  
"Katniss," Prim says.

"I won´t be a maiden all right?" I said angrily ," I can protect myself just fine ."

"Katniss," my mother said. I stand up abruptly .

"I´m not hungry anymore," I said. I walked through the door and slammed it. I started walking toward the end of the town. My name is Katniss Everdeen , I´m one of the residents in District 12 , Panem.

It´s a total nightmare here. It´s hard to live here , knowing that the person who rules the nation has it all. Knowing that you´ll starve , or knowing you´ll be forced to marry someone you don´t know. I hate when they bring the subject. Makes me feel like there is nothing I can do to stop it.

When I arrive to the fence , I see a siluotte getting close. It´s Gale.

"Well hello Catnip fancy seeing you here," he says.

"Nice to see you too Gale," I said. Gale´s grin drops a bit.

"What is it?" he asks .

"My mother ," I said ," She says that now that I´m almost eighteen I should worry about my future."

Gale scoff.

"She means starve?" he asked.

"Probably," I said. Then Gale laughs and I can help it I laugh too.

I then feel a stab of pain on my cheek. I immidiatly stop laughing.

"What is it?" Gale asks.

"Nothing," I said touching my cheek slightly. It happens often. I feel pain even though I have no bruise or blood or nothing. It just happen ever since I was a kid.

"Shall we hunt?" he asks. I nodded and followed him behind the fence. There we go to hunt. That´s how I feed my family. Though it´s forbidden. Let me explain you why:

Years ago there was a rebellion against The Capitol and the leader was Annika Fielding, she died and the rebellion died with her. As punishment every female must be married by age eighteen no matter else the woman will get punishment was that the Districts will be feed by rations. They give you bread , apples and cheese for you to feed a family. It´s the only thing you got. No more , no less.

We hunt in silence until Gale decides to break it.

"Tomorrow you´ll be eighteen," Gale says.

"I know," I said.

"When it´s the choosing day?" he asks.

"On Sunday 9," I said ," What a schedule. I turn eighteen , next day is choosing."  
"Catnip,"Gale says ," I´ll go and be there on the male population choose."

"Oh," I said unsure of how this wil end.

"And I´ll try to be your husband," Gale says.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Who else will let you hunt?" Gale says," Who will threat you correctly? Whi can take care of you?"

"I don´t need someone to take care of me," I said ," And you know I can do it myself."

"You are still going to The Choosing," Gale says ," That means you´ll still have a husband."

"So what,"I said ," Don´t tell me you´ve been waiting for my Choosing and that´s why you are twenty and still single."

Gale doesn´t meet my eyes.

"I won´t alright," I said ," You are like my brother Gale. I´m sorry."

I run away from him after that. I don´t realize I´m on the town until I bump someone. I´m on top of him and I find myself blusing and standing up abruptly. I give him a hand and the first thing I notice is his bruised cheek. The right cheek , the one I felt pain before.

"Sorry ," He says

"Sorry," I said.

"It´s okay," he says.

"I´m Katniss," I said . He then smiles. I suddenlynotice how he is the one I caught him looking at me. The one that helped me when I needed too.

He has messy blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. His eyes aren´t like Prim´s sky blue. His eyes are sapphire , deep royal blue. He smiles at me radiantly.

"I´m Peeta ," he says shaking my hand.

I hear Gale call my name and I decide to avoid him.

"I have to go," I said ," Nice meeting you."  
Again , I silently add.

"See you around," he says. I turned and jog back into my house. Once there I can´t help touching my cheek slightly. Why did Peeta had the right cheek bruised the same one I felt pain a bit earlier.

I shrugged it off. It means nothing. Boy how wrong was I.

**Hello. Sorry for not updating, I´m having a bit of author´s block for Enchated so I started a new fic. It came to me as something of Soulmates and Soulbonds but it´s not your typical Soulbond story. It has a few twist on it. I will update this one far much more than Enchanted since I have many ideas for this. Thank you**


	2. Choosing Day

My birthday isn´t exactly that good. My mother just gave me a stiff hug. Prim felt bad she didn´t gave me a gift. I told her it didn´t matter. I went hunting yesterday and caught fresh berries. It became my birthday cake.

I have been avoiding Gale ever since he told me he wanted to be my husband. Just thinking about it makes me shudder. Kissing Gale makes me uncofortable , he´s like my brother.

Today is Choosing Day. My mother acted kind for once in her life. I think she was please to get rid of me. She gave me one of her dresses. A light blue one . I bathed and then I dressed in the dress. Mother even helped me braid my hair into an elegant braid bun.

I walked out of the house with Prim in hand. She was happy since she found the whole romatic. Yeah right! I mentally scoffed but for Prim´s sake I held my horses.

My mother and Prim leave me in the girls side. Both of them take seat as expactators. I hear someone pst me.

I turned and saw Greasy Sae. She was one of my father´s friend.

"Girl did you planned on going on like this?" Sae asked.

"I´m not dressesd that bad," I said.

"I meant without this," Sae said. She takes a pin out of her bag. Not any pin , it was my father´s mockingjay pin.

"How?" I asked shocked.

"He gave it to me before he died," Sae said solemnly ," He said to give it to you when you were eighteen."

She then grabbed my hand and gave me the pin.

"Thank you," I said. She smiled and walked toward the expactetor line.

Choosing Day works very ´s done every year in May. On the right side were the girls , on the left side were the boy. The expactators are seated on a horizontal line at the back. The girl´s name is read from a list. There´ll be a bowl with the boys names. Effie Trinket will take out of the glass a name , and the girl and boy shall marry. The Capitol says it´s 'fate' or something like that. Honestly I don´t believe it.

"Welcome, Welcome ," Effie says ," To this day we commemorate as Choosing day! Where fate will be the mayor factor in this ceremony. We´ll start with Raquel Anya."

The ceremony goes alphabetically I´m truthfully sorry for those who´s surname ends in r or s. I see Gale there . I avoid his eyes . He still hasn´t been choosen to be a husband.

"Katniss Everdeen," Effie says. I walk toward the stage were Effie is. She then walks to the bowl with names. She chooses one. I can hardly breath. Is it Gale? Is he a good man?

"Peeta Mellark," Effie reads. I see Peeta , the boy or rather young man I bumped yesterday. The one who gave me hope those years ago.

_I was at school. Our rations were going low and now that my father wasn´t here to support us with a little more meat. There is no money here unless you have a shop. It was raining and I gave all my food to Prim and my mother even though she started hating me. I arrived to school when a blonde boy walk towards me. I started feeling weird around him. He gave me chills and made me feel starnge and quasy._

_"Here," He says giving me a piece of his bread ," Take it."  
"No thanks," I said stubbornly._

_"I don´t really need it," he says ," I have more at my house." He didn´t wait for an answer and gave me the bread. Immidiatly he walked away , knowing I will give it back. But I didn´t . I was grateful. He saved me. He made me believe again._

"Katniss and Peeta Mellark," Effie chants brightly. He looks at me. His bruise , not so prominent as two days ago. His eyes still bright as ever. I suddenly feel a bit of excitement and yet again I feel strange . A good kid og strange.

Effie leads us at the back of the stage. I hear the peacekeepers talking quietly. The oldest people in the district stares at us. I feel uncomfortable.

"It´s okay Katniss," He says .

I nodded at him. We go to the back and libe for us to sign the marriage papers. Peeta is looking at me.

"Katniss if I´m not the one you wanted I´m not going to force you to be mine," He says. I smiled at him.

"There is no need for that," I said ," I´m happy with the choice 'fate' decided."

Peeta gives me a hundred watt smile then.

"Alright ," Peeta says. When we reach the booth I sign and for the first time realize I´m no longer Everdeen , I´m Katniss Mellark once I sign those papers.

We do and then the mayor asks us to kiss.

I´m nervous , I have never kissed someone before. Before my nervousness continues Peeta leans in and presses his lips on mine. I forget the world , forget everything. I feel butterflies in the stomach and I feel a golden light light us. It´s like we were ment to be. Literally sparks are flying.

More whispers were heard after we break apart.

"Wow!" I said.

"That was my first kiss ," Peeta admits. I´m taken aback because Peeta is really handsome and girls stared at him at school.

"Mine too," I said ,"I´m glad I was choosen to be with you."

"Me too," Peeta says as he runs his hand through his hair.

"It´s like we were ment to be," Peeta says after a while.

"I know, I felt that too," I said. We then kiss again and I feel it again.

Maybe fate does exist. Maybe destiny exist. All I know is that I will be happy with Peeta by my side. The man I never thought I will marry is the one that I married. For once I´m glad for this Choosing Day or else I wouldn´t have married Peeta.


	3. I m a Mellark now

Hesitating Peeta holds my hand. I feeling completely different than usual I gave him a reassuring squeeze. He makes me feel complete, alive. It´s strange seeing we just met each other.

We watch the rest of the choosing day together, holding hands.

"Madge Undersee," Effie calls. I perk up a little. The mayor´s daughter and I have been acquaintances for a while. I was interested on who will be her husband.

"Gale Hawthorne," Effie read from the paper she got.

_What will Katniss think? Does she want him? _I suddenly hear.

"I like to be with you," I said ,"I know I just met you but I feel different with you."

Peeta looks startled.

"How did you do that?" He asks.

"Did what?" I asked confused.

"Nothing," Peeta says confused ," I think it´s all in my mind."

_I think I´m going nuts _I hear Peeta´s voice.

**I think he is perfectly sane **I thought. Peeta looks at me.

_Did you just read my mind? _Peeta asks in my head.

**I think we just did **I thought.

_Awesome _he thinks.

**Cool **I said.

The mental conversation ended there since we started watching the rest of the Choosing day. My hand grips Peeta´s hand tightly.

Greasy Sae walks toward us with a small smile.

"Congratulations girlie ," she says ," I knew you could do it."

I gave her a smile. Sae then started inspecting Peeta.

"Very handsome young man," Sae mutters," Fate was certainly on your favor."

I think Peeta caught that because he starts blushing a bit.

**He looks so cute **

_Thanks_

I forgot about this whole mind reading. Peeta gives me a small smirk before thanking Sae about the compliment.

"I hope the time has finally come," Sae says.

"Time for what?" I asked.

" The ones everybody has been waiting," She says mysteriously ," The one that will save us. The Hob always thought Katniss was one of them, but we never suspected of the baker´s youngest son."

"What are you talking about?" I asked puzzled. Peeta rubs his neck nervously.

"Nothing," Sae says suddenly," I´m sorry for it. Congratulations."

Peeta smiles at her politely and thanks her. But I can help but think about what she says. I soon forget about it when I see Prim walking toward us. She leans in a hugs Peeta by the waist.

"You are my sister´s husband," Prim says ," Welcome to the family."

"I´m glad to be part of it," He says smiling at her. I like the way he smiles, he never gets tired.

Prim and Peeta start an easy conversation. I smile a bit at them. The tension starts when my mother arrives. My smile drops when I see her.

"Mother," I said curtly.

Peeta looks at my mother and turns toward her .

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Everdeen," Peeta says . He then stretches his hand for her to shake it.

"The baker´s younger son," Mother says coldly," Just like Aster predicted."

I narrow my eyes at her.

"This is your new in-law mother," I said.

"I know that Katniss,"

_Jeez what did I do? _Peeta asks.

**She´s always on a bad mood don´t worry **I said.

_Good to know mine is not the only one _Peeta says.

"I´ll see you in a few days ," My mother says ," Let´s go Primrose."

Prim whines like a little child. She wants to stay and know Peeta better. Mother didn´t agree so they both walk away after saying goodbye.

"Will you like to meet my family?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah, I´ll love too," I said with a small smile. It´s amazing how much effect he has over me.

"I´ve got to warn you," Peeta says ," My mother isn´t very nice."

"Welcome to the club," I said. Peeta chuckles a bit ad shakes his head.

"I´m glad Fate chose you," He says.

"Me too," I said. We then lean for our third kiss. It´s still as magical as the first one.

"Ready to meet the Mellarks?" Peeta asks with a smile.

"I´m ready to be a Mellark," I said .

**I know it´s weird for Katniss ´s mother to be so cold when in the books she is distant. In later chapters it will be reaveled why she is like that. I also will explain why Katniss and Peeta can read each other minds and why Katniss feels pain in normal days. I hope you guys like this chapter.**


	4. Family Meetings

We walk through the town hand by hand. I repeat it again and again I´ll never know how one second and I´m one of those lovesick girls I used to make fun of. Now I´m one of those girls. Yuck! Does this means I´ll be a sappy and cliché girl?

_Dunno Love_ Peeta says.

**Hahaha **I thought sarcastically. Peeta just gave me a small smirk that made me melt. Gosh even his smirks makes me act weak. What happened to me?

When we arrive to Mellark´s home , Peeta opens the door for me.

"I have to warn you my mother isn´t nice," Peeta says rubbing his neck nervously.

"You saw mine," I said," She isn´t either."

"Yeah but," Peeta seems to rethink what his about to say ," Forget it."

I smiled and kissed his cheek which made him grin. I then saw a room with blonde males.

"Are you going to introduce you to your lady Peet?" one of them asks. He is taller than Peeta and that means even taller than me. He has blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

**Different from Peeta´s **I thought .

_They are just blue eyes, mother says everybody has blue eyes like mine _Peeta says.

**She is wrong , yours are more like sapphire , navy blue **I told him.

_Thanks_

"Rye this is my wife Katniss," Peeta says proudly ," Katniss this is my second oldest brother , Rye."

"You are the prankster Mr. Swan told us about," I said remembering something about a Rye. Mr. Swan always hated most of the students but he seemed to have a bigger dislike for the Mellarks.

Rye grimaces ," Yeah, not very friendly."

"You are one to talk," Peeta says," He hates me because of you. He is always saying I´m going to follow your steps."

"Hey!" Rye says ," I take offence of that!"

I started laughing at their argument. It was funny seeing them argue, somehow is playful.

We shake hands and he says "Welcome to the family Kitty-Kat!" I playfully glared at him but smiled never the less.

"This is Bannock ," Peeta says ," My oldest brother."

This one is the same height as Rye but he´s quite more serious and quiet. He has dirty blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

"I´m Katniss," I said. He then shakes my hand.

"Pleasure to meet you," He says. He then gives me a small smile.

"I assume you are Mr. Mellark," I said gesturing to the oldest man. His blonde hair is greying a little and his eyes look a bit tired but he has joy in his eyes.

"Please call me Wheaton ," he says ," We are family."

We shake hands and he smiles kindly at me. Just then a two women and a kid . Two are blonde and the other one a chestnut haired.

"Katniss this are my in-laws and my nephew," Peeta says.

"Uncle Peewa has a wife-y?" The boy asks. He is young and he has blonde hair but his eyes are blue-green.

"Yes her name is Katniss ," Peeta says smiling at the boy.

The boy looks at me with wide eyes.

"Uncle Peewa´s wife-y," He says.

"He´s so cute!" I cooed. Peeta smiles at me.

"His name is Charles," The blonde woman says ," But we call him Chip. He is only three."

"This Katie , Bannock´s wife," Peeta says.

"Hello," She says.

"And Rose , Rye´s wife," Peeta says. This girl has chestnut hair and the signature blue eyes. All of them merchants , **Now I´m a merchant too idiot! **I think to myself.

_You´re not an idiot Katniss _Peeta says.

"Hello," She says smiling.

"Peeta got a wife!" Rye chants. He then starts singing Peety and Kitty-Kat forever and ever. Peety-Kat!

"Rye," Rose scolds playfully. Rye looks away sheepishly and mutters a small sorry.

"The only one who can tame the famous Ryan Mellark," Bannock says.

**Wait his name isn´t Rye?**

_It´s a nickname ._

**You´ll have to tell me your real name later **

_Sure_

The conversation is playful until we hear the door slam shut.

"What´s she´s doing here!" I heard someone shriek .

Chip started crying which caused Mrs. Mellark to get angrier. Katie scooped Chip in her arms and carried him outside.

"Rose, go with her," Rye says. Rose nodded and followed Katie outside.

"And well what is this," She says gesturing me ," Doing here?"

"She is my wife mother," Peeta says.

"Really?" Mrs. Mellark says ," Then you are no longer part of this family."

"Eva," Mr. Mellark says sternly ," He is still our son."

"No son of mine will be married to Seam Trash," Mrs. Mellark says angrily.

"Then I´m no son of you," Peeta says ,"because I´m married and nothing can change that."

"You son of a bitch," Mrs. Mellark shrieks ," I gave birth to you , I bathe you , changed your diapers and this is how you repay me. You are a disgrace Peter Joshua Mellark . "

"How dare you," I said," How dare you tell your own son that he is a disgrace."

"You are no better," Mrs. Mellark spits," Violet Everdeen is your mother isn´t it? Another disgrace to the merchants. And instead we have a filthy half-blood here."  
"Don´t call her that," Peeta snaps.

"Don´t you dare to talk back to me," Mrs. Mellark says. She is about to slap him when I shoved myself in the middle. Pain is what I felt and by Peeta´s face he can feel it too. Peeta and I both hiss in pain. This is how Peeta gets his bruises.

Mrs. Mellark looks astonished.

"If I hit one the other one will feel it," She muttered.

"No you won´t ," I said ," Because I swear if you touch him again , I´ll shoot an arrow through you. And you know I will know when you do."

I then walked through the door and saw Katie, Rose and Chip playing. I walked through the door and ran to the woods.

**Shit! I just threatened my in-law!**

I ran through the woods and found a rock. I sat there watching the sky.

_Katniss!_

I then heard a branch twitch. I turned and saw Peeta´s face.

"Hey it´s okay," Peeta says and opened his arms ,"That was very brave."

"I just attacked my in law," I said and I wrapped myself in his arms.

"No, you stood for me," Peeta says in awe ," Nobody has done that."

"You deserve it," I hear myself said;" You are a great person."  
We stayed quiet for a while just watching the sky.

"How did you found me?" I asked ," Nobody knows this place except Gale and myself."

"I dunno ," Peeta says ," I just knew where you were. Strange isn´t it."

"Yes," I said. I smiled then.

"Isn´t it strange that in just some hours you turned me into a lovesick girl?" I asked.

Peeta laughs then. It´s a beautiful laugh.

"I never though it will be me ," Peeta says ," The one that will make you happy."

"Well you are," I said.

"I´m glad I am," Peeta says.

**Hello! Here it´s the new chapters. I have added more things to this Katniss/Peeta connection. The list goes like this : Feel each other pain, read each other thoughts and now they know where they are even if they are apart. I´ll wait two or three chapters to explain this connection. I´ll try to update tommorow. Thanks guys.**


	5. The old wrinkling paper

We spent the rest of the day in the Woods. Just two teens getting to know each other. Messing around, being normal. Right now we are watching sunset. I am resting my head on Peeta´s shoulder and Peeta has his arms wrapped around me.

"Your favorite color," I said gesturing the sky. I feel Peeta smile. That´s one of the things we learned from each other.

"Yes," He says fondly. We remain quiet just watching the sunset.

"I wish I could freeze this moment right here right now and live it forever," Peeta says after a while.

"Me too," I said," But we´ll have more moments like this."

Peeta beams at me which makes me smile.

Once everything is dark again, we stand up and started walking to the town.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Peeta asks," We won´t have a proper house until tomorrow. And I doubt you´ll like to go back to my house."

Shit! I almost forgot about the Mellarks incident. Well at least only Mrs. Mellark hates me. According to Peeta the rest of the Mellarks were silently proud of me. I scoffed but nodded. I think Peeta saw I wasn´t reassured but didn´t say anything.

"What about my house?" I asked.

"Isn´t it a bit late?" Peeta asks.

"Please it´s about seven thirty," I said," They must be having dinner."

"If it won´t be a bother," Peeta says.

"Oh don´t worry," I said ," I´ll reassure mother she won´t see me again."

When we finally arrive home, I knocked on the door. We waited patiently for someone to answer the door.

Prim is the one that opens the door. I mentally sighed in relief.

"Katniss!" Prim said excitedly," And Peeta! What are you doing here?"

"We were wondering if we could sleep here," I asked," Just for the night."

"Sure," Prim says," I don´t think Mom will mind."

**Yeah sure!**

_Are you sure it won´t be a bother? _Peeta asks.

**I´ll manage.**

Prim invites us to come in. I see , I was right. My mother was putting the table.

"Mom ," Prim says ," Katniss and Peeta are here."  
My mother´s head snaps. She looks at me coldly.

"Katniss," She says coldly," What a pleasant surprise."

"I know!" Prim gushes.

"What are you doing here?" My mother asks flatly.

I´m about to snap at her when Peeta cuts me from doing.

"Circumstances has made my house unavailable Mrs. Everdeen," Peeta replies politely.

"I see," My mother says.

"We could go and eat at The Hob," I said ," If it´s so much trouble . And we could sleep on the guest room."  
"No," Prim says," We made enough food, I think it won´t be too much trouble."

My mother looks revolted at the idea but since she loves Prim she accedes. We sit in the table. Peeta by my side and Prim with my mother on the other side. My mother doesn´t participates in the conversation. Prim and Peeta make all of it. I only glare at my mother for being so rude.

**It´s just one night for God´s sake.**

Once dinner is done , Peeta and I excuse ourselves . I show him around to the small guest room. It´s a spare room that everybody has but we don´t use it. I guess we would if mother didn´t hated me at all. That way Prim can have her own room and I could have one of my own.

I opened the door and turned the lights own. The room smelled like moisture and old. It makes sense. Nobody use it. There is twin bed and a few papers on the floor. In the back there is a small bath room and there is a closet.

"Sorry for the mess," I said sheepishly .

"It´s okay ," Peeta says ," When I was fourteen I shared the room with Rye. You can imagine what a mess it was."

I tried to imagine Rye and Peeta´s room. It makes sense it will be messy with all the pranks Rye did.

I closed the door and sat in the bed. Peeta seemed to follow my thought.

"Do you want to bathe first?" Peeta asks me.

"Yes thank you," I said ," I´ll be quick."

"Take your time," He says inspecting the papers on the floor. I got a quick bathe. In the seam nobody has a shower just a bath. The water isn´t warm unless we boil it.

I dressed in a nightgown and put my robe on. I opened the bathroom´s door and found Peeta reading wide-eyed the paper.

"What is it?" I asked.

Peeta tore his eyes from the paper and stared at me.

"You were born on spring right?" Peeta says.

"Yes," I said puzzled.

"Look at this," Peeta says and showed me a paper. I remember this. Those were my father´s papers with popular song lyrics and this one was one of my favorite as a girl.

Winter breeze surrounds

Lover boy

Blonde hair he has

As well as blue eyes.

Spring flowers bloom

For the huntress in gloom

She may be tough

But she wants to be loved.

Only united they will

Torn them out.

And then all the people

Will leave in peace.

"Holy shit!" I said.

"That´s what I was thinking," Peeta says ," It still doesn´t makes any sense.

"But the facts point to us," I said ," You were born on winter , have blonde hair and blue eyes."

"And you were born in spring," Peeta says ," I think the gloom part means of your parents and you are tough but as far as I know you never wanted love."

"I didn´t wanted to end like my mother," I said ," Bitter and angry like her just because she lost my dad. But know that I have you I feel so stupid for thinking that I will end like her. You are the most amazing person I have met and you managed to bring the other side of me I had with Prim. "

"That is one of the most beautiful things I´ve heard anybody tell me ," Peeta says. He then leans to peck my lips but I deepen the kiss.

Once we are out of breath , Peeta goes and takes a quick bath too. After it we cuddle in bed and go to sleep. But my dreams are full of the words Soul mate , Soul bond and the song lyrics my father taught me.

**I apologize for not updating in two days. Sorry. I´ll try to update more often . And with holidays coming soon , I´ll be able to update more often. Next chapter: Haymich Appeareace! And he will answer some of Katniss and Peeta´s question.**

**Hope you guys like it!**


	6. Meeting Peeta s god-father

I wake up cuddled in Peeta´s arms. I smile as I see him deep in sleep. His blonde hair is messier than usual, it curls at the nape of his neck and makes me want to run my hands through his hair. His lips are slightly parted. I then notice his blonde eyelashes. His chest rises and falls with his deep even breaths.

**He really is one of a kind and a very handsome.**

Peeta wakes up suddenly.

"Thanks for the compliment," Peeta says groggily. Still half-sleep. He is so hot when he talks like that.

"I keep forgetting you can read my thoughts," I said.

Peeta smiles. He then leans and kisses me. It´s a sweet, soft kiss. It´s so tender and his lips are soft.

"Good morning," I said.

Peeta started chuckling.

"A very good morning," He says. Peeta then stands up from bed .

"Today we are going to get our own house," Peeta says .

"I want to stay in this room with you," I whined like a child. I crossed my arms over my chest childishly.

Peeta chuckles.

"Katniss," Peeta says ,"Katniss we need to go."

"Nope," I said.

"Really?" Peeta asks amused.

"Really," I said.

"Then you leave me no other choice," Peeta says. Before I have time to react , he scoops me in his arms and carries me in a bridal style.

"Put me down Mellark," I said.

"If you get ready for today," Peeta says.

"Fine," I said. He then drops me on the bed.

"Then do as told," Peeta says playfully ," You change here I´ll change in the bathroom."

"You don´t have clothes here," I reminded him.

"Shit forgot that," Peeta says.

"Lucky you ," I said ," I have a pair of clothes from my dad."

"I couldn´t they are your dad´s," Peeta declines the offer.

"I´m sure he will have liked you to have them ," I said . I then went to the closet and took a pair of dark pants (**AN: dark jeans) **and a navy flannel shirt and a new pair of underwear.

"Goes with your eyes," I said.

"Are you sure?" Peeta asks.

"So sure," I said. Hesitantly he grabs the clothes and he goes to the bathroom. I can hear the water slashing.

I smiled. I found some of my mother´s old clothes. I took some of them. Most of them are skirts and dresses until I find a pair of light blue pants **(AN: jeans)** and I grab one white tank top and a purple blouse to put on.

I stared at the cracked mirror and decided what to do with my hair.

"You look very beautiful," Peeta says staring at me from the bathroom door.

"Thank you," I said with my cheeks red.

I then stared at him. Navy certainly is his color. It makes his eyes even brighter than before.

"You don´t look bad either," I joked. Peeta smiled brightly.

I then started braiding my hair in a Dutch sided braid.

"Are you done?" He asks. He has just finished double-knotting his shoes.

"Just let me put my shoes," I said. I found a pair of purple flats and looked at him.

**Done **

Peeta opened the door for me but then I remembered the paper from yesterday and shoved it into my pockets.

_Was that the paper from yesterday_

**Yes , We need to find out about it**

_Agreed_

We arrived to the kitchen to see it was empty.

"Do you want me to cook?" Peeta asks.

"We can go eat at The Hob ," I suggested ,"Then will go for our new house . And then we can go to our houses and pack and move in."

"Sounds like a plan," Peeta says. We walked through the door hand in hand.

As we walk through the town , I see some people staring at us. I dunno why they do , I mean we are just a new married couple of a thousand.

When we arrive to The Hob, the conversations stop. Everybody stares at us and our joined hands.

_Is it me or are they staring at us? _Peeta thought sarcastically.

**Really? The question is why?** I thought.

_I wonder if this has to do with the song_

**Doubt it , it´s forbidden to sing it**

_That´s stupid it´s just a song_

**I know but that´s what my dad told me**

We walked to where Greasy Sae was.

"What´s today special?" I asked her.

"Squirrel stew," Sae said.

"Do you want some?" I asked Peeta.

"You are the expert here," Peeta said with a smile ," You choose. "

"Two bowls," I said, "How much?"

"It´ll be three gold coins," Sae says.

Peeta takes out of his pocket three gold coins and Sae gives us our bowls.

We grab one table in the back. I then see a man in the table in front. He is staring at Peeta. He has long blonde hair and a beard and Grey-blue eyes. He looks in his middle forties. I think he is drinking whiskey as breakfast.

"Do you know that man," I said. He turned and saw the man.

"Haymich Abernathy," Peeta says," My godfather."

"Is he drinking liquor ?" I asked.

"Yep," He says," He has ever since my god-mother Maysilee died."

Peeta then stands up from the table and takes the bottle of whiskey out of his hands.

"Boy slow down, give me my liquor," Haymich says.

"Haymich it´s only nine am," Peeta says.

"Heard you got married," Haymich said," We finally have the famous pair of soul mates."

Those words make me look up. I walked over where Peeta and Haymich were.

"Did you just say Soul mates?" I asked.

"Really sweetheart do I have to repeat myself," Haymich said gruffly. I glared at him. Peeta wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Soul mates?" Peeta asks," You told me it´s not safe to talk about that when I was four."

"I know I did," Haymich says," I was there. And it´s still dangerous."

"Where can we discuss it," I said," If it´s very important."

"Somewhere where there are no nosy people and peacekeepers," Haymich said eyeing the peacekeepers in the door.

"That means?" I asked impatiently.

"My house," Haymich says.

**Hiya guys! Chapter six! We are almost close. Katniss and Peeta are going to find out about Soul mates. Next chapter I´m going to explain it oh and just so you know in this story Soul mates and True love will be very important. Thanks for all your reviews , follows and favorites. Hope you guys like it.**

**See you guys.**

**-SQ99**


	7. Soul Song , Soul-Mates , Fate

The walk to Haymich´s house is silent. Peeta and I walk hand by hand. Peeta and I walk deep in thought.

**Soul mates it's just a word! What´s so dangerous about it?**

_The capitol forbids it at least that´s what Haymich said to me. If they caught you saying I think it was 20 lashes. _Peeta states.

**Just like the song . ** I thought.

When we arrive to Haymich house , I stared at it shocked. It´s huge , luxurious , my house in the seam can fits more than five times.

"Why were you given a bigger house?" I asked.

"Believe me sweetheart , I´ll do anything for a house like yours," Haymich said.

I looked at Peeta and he shrugged.

_He never liked this house, He hated bringing me over must of the times he took me to the stores or to the meadow._

**He took you to the meadow? **I said with my eyebrow raised.

_Some times when he wanted to tell me important things but he did bring me to his house once or twice _Peeta summarizes.

When Haymich opens the door , I get even more surprise. Crystal chandeliers , velvet sofas and Mahogany tables. The floor made of wood an there were a few carpets on the floor.

Haymich leads us to the kitchen. We seat in the tables while Haymich serves himself a drink.

"No cameras and recorders here," Haymich mutters.

"Cameras?" I asked.

"Recorders?" Peeta asks ,"You never told me about it."

"Boy if I´d told , you´ll be dead," Haymich says ," Why do you think I didn´t bring you here? They will have killed you. It´s a wonder your still alive."

"Excuse me," Peeta asks shocked.

"Tell me have you heard the soul song?" Haymich says taking a sip of his drink ," At least Katniss should know , knowing Aster Everdeen."

I took the song from my pocket unsure. Maybe this was what he was talking about.

"Is it this?" I asked offering the paper. Haymich took a look at it.

"Read the first verse," Haymich orders Peeta.

"Winter breeze surrounds

Lover boy

Blonde hair he has

As well as blue eyes." Peeta reads.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes , called lover boy by Rye and you were born on January 3°," Haymich says.

Peeta rolls his eyes.

"So there are many blonde, blue eyed boys born in December, "Peeta says though I can notice slight hesitation on his voice. Whatever it is he doesn´t be part of it and neither do I. I want to spent all the time with Peeta.

"And now you sweetheart," Haymich says giving me the paper.

"Don´t call me sweetheart," I scowled.

Haymich dismissed my request and ordered me to read it.

"Spring flowers bloom

For the huntress in gloom

She may seem tough

But she wants to be loved"  I read flatly.

"Born in May 8° you are a huntress that has suffered and admit it you wanted someone who loves you, "Haymich says.

"What does this has to do with soul mates ," I asked impatiently.

"Only united they will

Torn them out

And the rest of the people

Will live in peace." Haymich says .

I looked at him. I didn´t understand.

,"When Annika Fielding died an old man told us that we will be saved by this pair of lovers. Their love isn´t common it´s rare. ," Haymich explains, "There will be only one pair. A blonde blue-eyed boy born in winter . He will be remembered as Lover Boy. And the girl will be a huntress but with a hard past and who on the inside she wants to be loved by someone. She will be remembered as The Huntress in Gloom."

"When both of them meet , their love will be so powerful that they will torn the government. Nothing will stop them;" Haymich continues ,"Then war will come and the people in the districts will follow them. And when they win the war people will leave in peace. Do you know who are the soul mates ?"

"They are us," Peeta says ," Makes sense but how will everyone else know?"

"Do you read each other thoughts? Or know where to find each other? Felt pain when you weren´t hurt?" Haymich asks ,"Or when you kissed you saw the sparks flying."

Both of us nodded.

"That´s why soul-bonded and soul-mate and the soul song is forbidden," Peeta says ,"Because they are the proof the Capitol will fall ."

"Exactly, "Haymich says," That´s why it´s a miracle you are alive. They used to kill the blonde boys born in winter."

I gulped and started trembling. Life without Peeta , I shudder . It will be horrible. He completes me .

Peeta wraps his arms around me and I tighten my grip to him. I don´t want to lose him.

"And when they killed the blondes they hoped that killed the girl," Haymich says.

"How?" Peeta and I asked at the same time.

"One soul-mate dies the other one follows immediately no way out of it," Haymich says.

"If they killed me," I said ," Peeta will die too?"

"Basically," Haymich says taking other sip from his glass.

"Nobody can know about us," Peeta says ," They´ll kill us."

"When you receive a big house don´t be surprised," Haymich says ," The bigger your house is the bigger threat you are to The Capitol."

**Haymich was a threat to the capitol too?**

_I didn´t knew_

"Thanks for everything Haymich ," Peeta says. He then gives Haymich a 'manly' hug.

"Be careful boy," Haymich says.

"I will," Peeta promises.

Haymich turns to me. He unexpectedly hugs me.

"Take care of the boy and yourself," He whispers.

"I swear I will ," I said.

We walked through the door and head for our new house. With the news of the soul-mates it suddenly becomes clear why I need Peeta. Then it hits me like a ton of bricks : The Capitol will be watching our steps. And if we do a small mistake will be killed. I gulped. But when I feel Peeta´s finger intertwine with my , I suddenly think **It's worth it.**

**Hello guys! Sorry for not updating , I was busy preaparing for a trip so here I am. I finished this chapter**. **I swear from now on my updates will be more often since I´m now on Holidays! Hope you guys like it.**

**-SQ99**


	8. Gale'll never know

We walk into the district and the word soul mate is the only thing in my mind. It explains everything. It explains why I opened to him in hours when it took me years to open to Gale. Gale, his name sounds so foreign in mind. When we arrive to the Justice Building.. There´s were the young couples go to see what house the Capitol has assigned them. There is a long line. Peeta and I take a look at the couples some of them are barely touching and others have a disgusted look. The minority of them are trying to make a small talk with each other.

_It feels weird to know that we already know each other_

**I know , but I thank the Soul-bond ** I told him **You are the best thing that had happened to me.**

_Same here look Katniss I know it´s a big step forward but I l…_

"Katniss!" I heard someone call me interrupting Peeta´s thoughts. We both turn and see none other than Madge Undersee. And with none other than Gale Hawthorne , her new husband.

"Hi Madge," I said. Peeta smiles politely but I think he feels uncomfortable with Gale´s intense gaze over him.

"How are you doing?" Peeta asks.

"Good," Madge replies with small smile. Though I can tell it´s a bit forced.

There is an awkward silence between the four of us. Peeta being who he is starts talking about how the weather is pretty good. I tried to follow him but Gale´s look on me makes me uncomfortable.

"Hey Kat ," Peeta says. I smile at the nickname .

"I´m going to go for something for us to eat," Peeta says ," I saw someone with popcorn and I´m hungry."

"Hungry?" I smiled, "We just ate."

"I know but I´m still hungry," He says and gives me a cheeky grin.

"Go," I said and kiss his cheek. Peeta grins and walks toward the cells man. I smile while shake my head. Madge excuses herself and follows Peeta, leaving me with Gale.

"Catnip," Gale calls me ,"I know you are married but you don´t have to act like that."

"Like what?" I asked snappily.

"Like in love," Gale says sourly ," Like he is the sun himself. Like foolish teens in love."

"But that´s what we are," I said.

**And Soul-mates **I added silently.

"Quick it Catnip," Gale says ," You just met the guy . I know you."

"I´m sorry Gale but I don´t know what´s your problem with Peeta," I said coldly.

"My problem is that it should be me," Gale says," I want to be the one for you."

"Too late you know. Why didn´t you mentioned it before," I said harshly ," Why wait until I´m with somebody else?"

"I thought I´ll have you by the time you were eighteen," Gale says sincerely.

"Well I love him," I said ," And he loves me and I won´t mess it up because you finally manned up." **(AN: You'll Never Know Ariana Grande!)**

"Catnip," Gale starts.

"Save it," I said ," Besides you are married."

Gale is about to reply when Peeta arrives with a bag full of popcorn.

"Want some?" He asks. I smiled at him and took a small bunch. We both turned to see that it will almost be our turn.

_Are you alright? _Peeta asks.

**Just Gale ,but I'll be fine.**

We don´t talk to Madge or Gale again. Peeta and I have a silent , mental conversation about what happened to Gale.

"Peeta and Katniss Mellark," Effie Trinket ´s voice calls us. We walk to where she was and she is there with her Capitol makeup, clothes and a wide smile.

"Oh your house is lovely," Effie says, " Crystal Chandeliers , mahogany floor and velvet couches. Three rooms, a guest room and five bathrooms with showers. A studio and a living room with a TV. The dining room it´s astonishing and the kitchen is very clean."

We both nodded. Haymich had warned us that the bigger your house is the bigger threat you are to The Capitol.

She gives each of us a key and a map were the neighborhood is. Victors Village ,that´s where Haymich lives. Peeta used to live on The Merchants and I used to live on the Seam. But why will Haymich be a threat to the Capitol , if there is only one pair of Soul-mates in 76 years?

When we arrive to the neighborhood we look for the house 12 , Haymich house is 10.

"This is it" Peeta says ,"We are moving in together as a coupke."

"Exiting," I said with a grin.

"I know," Peeta says.

**Yay! Chapter eight! I won´t make Gale an Everllark antagonist and his relationship with Madge is going to be complicated but don't worry they'll find a way to be together. Oh and yes I will quote some of Ariana Grande songs or Taylor Swift or Demi Lovato. I actually borrowed the tittle from Demi Lovato. Well back to the point: Probable update on Monday. Oh and if you want to get a clearer idea of Katniss speech to Gale : You'll never know Ariana Grande.**

**Thanks. See you soon.**

**SQ99**


	9. Right There

**Hello guys! Here is the update! Oh warning I borrowed the title from Right There Ariana Grande´s song ft Big Sean. I'll always war when they are quotes of songs if you want to check them out. Well engoy the chapter. **

Peeta and I give a tour to the entire house before going to our old houses. Currently I'm packing my clothes at my house. Prim is chatting excitedly about how could it is and she'll like to visit us soon.

"I think you should take this one," Prim says taking the mockingjay pin. I grab it and stared at it.

"It´s pretty," Prim says.

"But it has a meaning," I said to myself.

"What is it?" Prim asks. I looked at it one more time.

"When the capitol was at war with Annika Fielding," I started ," The had this jabberjays that could record conversations . But when the rebels found out , they sent them to the north so they could die. Only they didn't . They mated with the mocking birds. Creating the mockigjays. It's a symbol that the Capitol didn't wanted to create."

**Just like the Soul-mates **I think. Dad was always giving me clues about it. He knew I was the girl the song was talking about. That's why he had this mockingjay pin.

"Interesting Kat," Prim says. She packs a few more clothes on my boxes. I only have two boxes. One with clothes and shoes and the other one with books and pictures and my father's leather jacket. I put the pin on my blouse and smile at Prim.

"I'll see you soon little duck," I said at the door.

"I'm sorry mom didn't come," Prim says her smile dropping a bit," I'm sure she will have loved being here."

"Sure," I said sarcastically. Fortunately I think she didn't caught the sarcasm.

I walk through the seam with the two boxes on my hand.

"A damsel in distress," I hear someone say playfully. I turn in saw Peeta.

"I'm not a damsel in distress," I said smiling.

"My apologies lady," Peeta says bowing playfully ," I'll be honored to help you."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. He took one of the boxes and started walking.

"Where are you things?" I asked.

"At our home," Peeta says," So I decided to come and help you."

_I used my super soul-mate power to find you. _Peeta says.

I started laughing out loud and Peeta stared at me with an eyebrow raised.

**It's your fault you are so funny**

_I'm always funny_

**How modest**

_Me? Always_

When we are at home , Peeta opens the door for me.

"My lady," he says with a smile.

"Why? Thank you kind sir," I said grinning like an idiot.

We leave the boxes by the door. I see Peeta's boxes on the door two. Except there is one extra that says** For home. **I suppose it has plates, candles, glasses, soap etc.

I smile at Peeta. He is so different to others and there is nobody like Peeta.

"I'll never let you go," I blurted out.

Peeta grins, "Neither will I."

He wraps his arms around my waist and leans to kiss me. I return the kiss feeling the same feeling I always feel with Peeta since our first kiss.

Once we break away because of air , we stare at each other eyes.

"I never thought love will be easy," I thought aloud.

"Really?" Peeta asks. We seat in the couch infront of us and I pput my head on his chest.

"No," I replied ,"My whole life was don't fall in love. It'll make you like mother. It was always love is wrong, wrong and wrong. But how can this be wrong when it feels so right. Different . Like the stars align or something cheesy like that."

"Wow," Peeta says ," I really love you and need you. I know we just met but I love you."

I smiled at him.

"I love you too," I said.

Peeta then grins and we both kiss again. This time softer than last time.

"There is nowhere else I'll like to be," Peeta admits

"Me neither," I said.

**I´m always going to be right there by your side.**

_So will I. No matter what I'll always be right there when you need it._


	10. Waking up early has it s perks

Chapter 10

The first thing I hear is banging at our door. Peeta moans at the sudden change of mood and covers his face with the pillow. I roll in bed and try to block the sound of the knocking.

After a bit of talking in the couch and a small dinner we went to our new room to sleep. We fell asleep in each other's arms and I felt safe wrapped on his.

Peeta moans again. He watches the clock on the night table and sighs.

"What time is it?" I ask groggily.

"Two am," Peeta replies . He rubs his eyes and heads downstairs. I groaned and lay in bed.

I roll in again and it´s useless, I can´t sleep anymore. I´m a light sleeper. So I head downstairs with Peeta. I grab my rob and walk downstairs yawning slightly.

"Haymich you could have done this earlier," Peeta says.

"Not really," Haymich says. He has a hammer on his hands and I see ceramic on the floor.

"Are you sober ?" Peeta asks.

Haymich rolls his eyes and looks utterly offended.

"Just this time kid, " Haymich replies annoyed ," It was necessary."

"And why it couldn´t be at evening not in the middle of the night?" Peeta asks frustrated.

"Oh calm down kid," Haymich says ," It´s for your own good."

"What is for our own good?" I asked. Both males turn their attention to me.

"The cameras," Haymich mutters. He then grabs a new jar for flowers and smashes it with the hammer.

"How do you know where there are?" I asked.

"The idiots don´t have creativity," Haymich says. He walks into the kitchen and I hear glass smashing. Peeta winces.

"I´ll clean up," Peeta offers.

"I´ll help," I said.

Peeta grabs the broom and I help him with the mopping so it looks cleaner. Haymich went to all the rooms in the house. From the bathrooms, to the studio, bedrooms, living room, kitchen and dining room.

Once Haymich is done his parting words are ," You'll thank me later and now I'm taking my deserved drink."

Peeta and I stood until four a.m. to clean all the mess and go to sleep. After everything Peeta and I go back to bed. Peeta falls asleep easily but I have many things in my head.

The first one is the word Soul-mates. How exactly are Peeta and I going to start the so called revolution? We are just a married couple in love. And how could an old man see that it was a blonde boy and a huntress?

The second thing in my head is Haymich, I know strange but I'm curious to know how Haymich ended in the Victor's Village. I mean if there is only one pair of Soul-mates, why would anybody else be a threat?

I suddenly stand up. I think there are a few books at the studio maybe I could check something there.

I walk through the house until I find the studio. It's very pretty like anything else in the house. There is a wood desk and leather chairs. There are quite a lot books. Two full bookshelves. I stared at them in awe. I sit at the desk where I find a few papers , folders , pens and pencils.

There is a leather and parchment book with a note attached.

Sweetheart and Lover boy: At this I rolled my eyes.

I leave you this book because it's important. It contains many important thing that the Capitol mustn't find out. The book is old and it belong to the man that made the prophecy. It's very important , you CAN'T leave it somewhere anybody can find it. Oh and sweetheart, the book has been in the Everdeen family for years. So take care of it.

Nights 

Haymich

My dad knew all of this and gave it to Haymich . Haymich knew as well . Ok my Dad knew about it and help me get to know the basics like The mockingjay and The Soul-Song.

Haymich knew as well and kept Peeta as a secret so the Capitol didn't kill him. Greasy Sae kept the Mockingjay that my fatherhad. How many people knew. I stare at the book in my hands.

**It's been on the Everdeen Family for years **Those words echoed through my head.

Something encourages me to start reading. And slowly open the book to find out about my past.

**_Hello!_**

**_My name is James Everdeen_**. **_My family and I have always been different. We can make special things. My father had always been powerful he could lift thing with his mind. My mother can make the finest potions in Panem. And my brother Isaac Everdeen is a powerful minder( he can read minds) I have always been the black sheep on the Family._**

**_I never had a power. I was never powerful. I wasn´t special. I tried doing potions. I almost exploded the house. I tried lifting thing with my mind, nothing happened. I tried mind reading , I ended up making up and lying about the people thoughts._**

**_So over the time I was brushed aside. I'm now twenty-four engaged to a beautiful woman named Annika Fielding. _**

**_Annika has always been a spit-fire. She hates our government. And with reason. "They treat us like shit! Don't you see James we have to do something or they'll continue thinking they are unbeatable." Annika will often say._**

**_We have to work for them and give them everything. They have everything and we barely have money for a meal a day._**

**_Anni is desperate and she wants to start a rebellion. She has gathered quite a crowd. I never thought she was serious. So a few weeks ago Anni started meeting with a few miners , and even some merchants._**

**_But that´s not unusual. Anni has wanted this since she was girl. What is unusual is that I have this 'flashbacks' but I do not see myself or Anni or anybody I know here at twelve. I see a young boy. Blonde and with blue eyes. He is being hit with a rolling pin and then the scene changes to a girl wincing in pain . Both children wincing in pain._**

**_One was really hit and the other one felt the pain of the other. I think I'm going mental or something because none of the blonde boys in this town looks like him and the girl I could only see she was holding a bow. _**

**_If it happens one more time , I´ll plan to tell Isaac he is the only one in the family that hasn't ignored my existence._**

**_See you later. _**

**_J. Everdeen_**

"So, this means you are somehow related to Annika Fielding," Peeta says. I jumped in surprise.

"I dunno ," I said ," They never said they were married."

"Katniss ," Peeta says ," They knew about us seventy-six years ago." (**AN: I´ll explain later)**

"I know," I said softly," My ancestor knew about us."

"This is insane," Peeta says with a smile.

"I know," I said smiling back ," They knew about us for a long time before we were born."

"We are at least in this as a team," Peeta says.

"Together?" I asked.

"Together," Peeta confirms.

**So it´s 76 years since they are eighteen. So no 74 or 75. I apologixe for not updating yesterday. You know with Christmas an everything. But here it is. Oh I have a surprise for you guys soon we have Finnick and Annie´s appeareance on chapter fourteen or fifteen. **

**I hope you guyd like it.**

**SQ99**


	11. The truth about True -Love

After moving in day, Peeta goes back to work at the bakery. Leaving me alone. I sometimes go hunting but avoid Gale at all cost. Most of the time I read about James Everdeen life. I learn a lot of thing from him like , James was a seer, Annika Fielding, the rebellion.

It's currently nine p.m. and I'm in the couch. I'm wearing one of Peeta´s shirts and a pair of sweat-shorts. My hair is left down and I'm reading.

**_True love: The perfect match for each other. This bond is very strong. This is more common than the soul-mates. True love means unconditional love just like the soul-mates. True love is being complete with that person but unlike the soul-mates they don´t die without their beloved._**

**_While the Soul-mates share this strong connection, true love has a special power too. True love will be a threat to the Capitol too. They'll be the first to know about the Soul-bonded and the first to ally with the Soul-mates._**

Haymich! All of those who live in the Victor Village have this True Love bond and they are a threat to the Capitol too. That's why Haymich lives here. But where is his true love? Did the Capitol killed her? Considering the killed innocent blonde boys , it doesn't surprises me that much. I then turn the page and continue reading.

**_This visions I have are strange. I can only see the appearance of the boy. I suspect that the girl from the future doesn't want me to know. Weird I know! But I've learned quite a lot things._**

**_Boy: Born on the desperate time of winter. Blonde hair and blue eyes. His eyes are sapphire blue like navy royal blue. The boy is nicknamed ´Lover Boy' by unknown reason._**

**_Girl: Born on spring where hope rebirths again. Appearance unknown. Huntress. Had a hard life concerning her parents. I suspect the girl will be an Everdeen but that's not likely._**

**_The characteristics they share are:_**

**_Feel each other pains_**

**_Know where they are even a thousand miles apart_**

**_Telepathic connection _**

**_When one dies the other one quickly follows._**

**_That's all I know by now. I'll try gather more details about it._**

Just then Peeta opens the door. He is sweating and his blonde hair is messier than usual. He has a bit of flour in his nose

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," Peeta says as he takes a seat in the couch. Next to me.

"That hard huh?" I asked.

"I swear since she can't hit me," Peeta says ," She takes out all her anger in making me have countless of hard chores . Add the fact she doesn't keep her comments for herself."

I wrinkle my nose at her mother. Peeta doesn't deserves someone like her.

I wrap my arms in his waist not caring he is all sweaty. I start humming a tune , I've recently have stuck in my head.

"I like that song," Peeta says ," I have dreams with it every night."

"I only remember thee tune," I said sheepishly.

"Oh don´t worry," he says ," One of this days , I´ll show you the lyric and maybe use that piano over there."

Did I forgot to mention our house have a piano. I mean nobody knows how to use the piano.

I raise my eyebrow in suspicion.

"Bannock and I used to sneak at school to play the old piano there," Peeta says ," I remember the basics but I haven't played since I was seven."

"I'll like to hear you play," I said.

"Only if you sing with me," Peeta says smiling.

Normally , I refuse to sing. It's something personal between my dad and I. But since he is Peeta Mellark, the only one that can charm me into doing something I'll never do, I agreed.

"Did you learn something new?" Peeta asks hopefully. Every night when he arrives from the bakery I tell him all the things I learned on the day.

"Yep," I said.

Peeta nods and nudges me to continue.

"Haymich he had this true love bond," I said ," There is only one pair of soul-mates but there are a lot more true-love bond, Sure they are rare but more common than Soul-mates. They are a strong love connection. That´s why they are a threat to the Capitol."

"It all makes sense," Peeta mutters.

"What?" I asked puzzled.

"Haymich," Peeta says ," I don't remember much about Maysilee all I know is she was my god-mother. When she died, Haymich was devastated and started drinking. I was six or seven when it happened. That's why he lives at the Victor Village he had this true love bond."

"Exactly," I said.

"Everything makes sense," Peeta says.

"This means there are other true love-bond in other districts," I said.

"Yes Haymich talked with a girl called Johanna from seven," Peeta says frowning a bit," I don't remember much except her beloved died."

"How old were you?"

"Fourteen," Peeta says," It was when Rye got married to Rose."

Ok, Bannock is 24 and Rye is 22. If this happened when Rye was 22 that means this Johanna is Bannock´s age.

"We are the youngest," I said in realization, "We are the youngest living in the Victor's village."

"Because we are meant to be the last ones," Peeta says.

"Shit," I said ," This is so messed up."

"I know," Peeta says.

We stay quiet for a while just enjoying silence.

"You should go to sleep," Peeta says after a while.

I look at him.

"I'll wait for you," I said.

"Ok," he says ," I'll take a shower."

Peeta kisses my forehead and goes to take a shower. I walk into our room and sit in the edge of the bed. I analyzed everything that has happened in this few days and realize how fate is so messed up. I started feeling sick when the thought war crossed my mind. We are meant to start war against the Capitol. What if Peeta dies. I know I'm going to die without him. Now that I think about it, I'll literally die if he does. My head starts spinning until I hear the water stop.

Peeta walks out of the shower already dressed. His hair is damp from all the water.

I stand up quickly and wrap my arms around his neck. Peeta wraps his around my waist. I then lean to kiss him. It's desperate and passionate. We only pulled away because of the lack of air.

"Not that I'm complaining," Peeta says with a goofy grin," But what was that for?"

"Promise me you'll stay with me," I asked desperately.

"I swear Katniss," Peeta says.

We both go to bed and lay there cuddled together.

"Always," Peeta says," I'll always stay with you."

**Hi! Here it's cahpter 11. Now you know about Annie and Finnick´s connection. They are True Love - Bonded! I had to find the difference in the Internet but it was worth it. I have a special quote from Finnick when he appears in chapter fifteen:**

**"Thay are literally each others strenght but they are each other weakness too." F. Odair**

**Stayed tuned because soon Annie , Finnick and Johanna will make an appeareance. **

**Hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**-SQ99**


	12. Peacekeepers are not so peacekeepers

The next day , Peeta goes early to the bakery. Since I already finished the book, I decided to go hunting. I walk through the district, and notice there are more peacekeepers. Sure district 12 does have peacekeepers , but not in abundance. Usually we only have 50 , today I saw like 75.

As I crawl on the fence, I feel fresh air on my face. I grabbed my bow and stench of arrows. I then spotted a deer. Slowly I approached to the prey , I was ready to shoot.

"What are you gonna do with that Catnip," I heard someone said. I immediately recognize that voice. It's Gale.

"Damn you!" I exclaimed angrily ," Why the hell did you do that!"

"Sorry Catnip," Gale says ," But I know you have noticed the new peacekeepers."

"So you decided to protect me or what?" I snapped," I told you I don't need protection."  
"What about Blondie," Gale snapped back ," Does he apply on this?"

"My relationship with Peeta is none of your concern," I said coolly.

"I think it is," Gale insists.

"No it's not," I said ," You are my best friend. That's all you are."

"Katniss I," Gale starts but I quickly interrupted.

"I love him , Gale ," I said ," I won't mess it up because I have finally someone who loves me. And I love him back."

"What about Prim ," Gale says hurt ," What about me?"

"You are like my brother Gale," I said ," But not more."

Gale has a hurt look on his face.

"I'm sorry," I said. I star to walk away and turn to hunt some birds.

"Could we still be hunting partners?" Gale asks hopefully.

"Hunting partners , best friends and siblings," I replied with a smile.

Gale smiles back but it's a more like a sad smile. Gale and I hunt 3 birds and one wild turkey.

"Katniss," Gale is about to argue.

Gale protested a bit more but finally agreed. We parted ways and I went to my old house. Prim it's at school and my mother is off at work. I open the door and a leave the one of the birds I hunted.

I then walked to my house to leave my game back. I'm still dressed in my hunting outfit, but I don't want to stay home today. So I decided to have a walk around the districts.

I went to The Hob. I went to all the shops in the town and see what was there. I went to the candy shop and buy peppermints knowing they are Peeta's favorites. Basically spent all the day outside.

_Are you home? _I smiled when Peeta asked.

**No I'm having a walk around the town **I replied.

_Go home Katniss _Peeta says seriously _It's dangerous to be outside._

**Peeta what's going on? **I asked alarmed.

_Peacekeepers _Peeta replies _Go home._

I frantically walk to the bakery. Peeta is there and I won't go until Peeta and I are home. I see all the people in the town walk frantically to their houses.

"Peeta ," I said. As I saw the sign of Mellark's bakery, I started to relax. That's when I saw peacekeepers. I entered by the backdoor and I hear a man talking.

"Tell me blonde ," The man says ," When were you born."

" October 12 ," Peeta replies smoothly. I suddenly feel a slap on my face. I start clutching my cheek.

"Don't lie," The man snaps. He has a rough voice.

"So you could kill me?" Peeta asks.

The rough man laughs. A cold, cruel laugh.

"I don't have time for your games," Other man snaps ," Tell us your birth day."

"I already told you," Peeta spat.

I felt pain on my ribs. I did my best not to moan. And by looks Peeta doesn't want to show pain either.

"We'll go to your house to see your wife," one man with a cold voice says.

"No," Peeta says desperately

"Don't worry," rough man said ," We won't have too much fun."

"Katniss," Peeta says. They hit him on the ribs again and I feel pain.

I am on the floor now clutching my stomach.

I hear the door slam close and slowly I rise from the floor. I look and see Peeta there on the floor.

"Katniss," he whispers . _Katniss get out of the house._

"I'm here," I said. Peeta looks at me and cups my face.

"You are here," Peeta says ," Thanks God."

"I won't go without you," I said.

Peeta smiles slowly he rises and winces in pain.

"It will leave bruises but it's something I'm used to," Peeta explains.

"Don't worry," I said ," I 'll go and look for plants in the meadow tomorrow."

"No Katniss," Peeta says seriously ," They are electrifying the fence. They are doing this because of us."

"I know," I said.

Peeta and I walk into his room up the bakery since I'm sure they are at our home.

"The book," Peeta then remembers.

"I hid it," I said.

Peeta sighs in relief as we seat on his bad. His room is small and I see other bed in the right side of the room.

"Shared it with Rye," Peeta explains. I nodded and started looking for a medical kit.

"I'm fine Katniss," Peeta says ," They are just bruises."

I do not listen and continue looking at it.

"Katniss," Peeta calls me ," Let's go to sleep."

I nodded and walk toward his bed. I lay there and I was engulf into Peeta´s arms.

"Let's forget what happened ," Peeta whispers ," And go to sleep."

"Ok," I whispered. I closed my eyes and have dreams full of nightmares about Peeta and Prim dying.

**Hello guys! Here it's chapter number twelve. Oh guys we are almost close to chapter fifteen (Finnick and Annie's appeareance). Oh almost forgot I started this new fan-fic if you want to check it out. I'll really appreciate that. I hope you guys like it see you on wensday.**

**SQ99**


	13. People are trying to kill us

"Katniss," an angelic voice calls me . I rolled in bed again.

"Katniss," I heard again. Slowly I open my eyes and see Peeta. His blonde hair is messy and his eyes are as bright as ever.

"What is it?" I asked concerned.

"We have to go," Peeta says," Unless you want my mother to find out."

"I rather don't" I said.

"That's what I thought," Peeta says with a small smile.

"Wait, let me see your bruises," I said.

Peeta agrees after many 'please' from me. He pulls his shirt off and I see the purple bruises in his ribs. They are not so bad, it could be worse.

But besides that, he has a six-pack. His chest is strong and his shoulders are broad.

"How does it look?" Peeta asks.

I'm immediately cut daydreaming.

"It looks fine, " I said ,"But I'm no healer."

"Ok," Peeta says putting his shirt on.

I sigh in relief. He didn't know I was staring at his chest.

"And for the record Katniss," Peeta says cheekily," You are welcome to stare at my chest any second."

I started blushing madly while Peeta laughed.

"Shut up," I said. But Peeta only continued laughing.

"We should go," I said.

Peeta the controls his laughter," Yes we should go."

Peeta and I use the window as an escape. We can't use the front door since Mr. and Mrs. Mellark are already awake. And I suggested it , in case peacekeepers come back.

Once we are down in the grass, we start walking around the town. Then something catches my eye. In the walls of one house it's painted a mockingjay. The symbol of the rebellion.

"It's no wonder they came to investigate me," Peeta says quietly," They saw the rebel activity at twelve and decided to see the who are the Soul-mates."

"But the point is" I said," Why now? I mean they have known about it for 76 years. Why haven't they attempted to kill us?"

"I dunno," Peeta says, "Haymitch said he had to conceal me. I think he has a friend or something to change my records at the Capitol but they stay the same in 12."

I shake my head, this is all so confusing.

_Dodge I just saw peacekeepers! _Peeta says. We both dodge and I poke my head to see two peacekeepers walking to an old abandoned house.

**I think we should follow them **I thought.

_Are you crazy?! We are gonna get ourselves killed _Peeta says.

**Fine , I'll follow them and you stare here **I said . Knowing Peeta's answer.

_No way you are not going alone , I'll go with you _Peeta says.

Peeta and I walk toward the house.

_Are there cameras in the front porch? _

**Not on the seam **I said.

I opened the door and saw an empty hallway. There was literally no one. That's until I heard voices from the left side.

Slowly Peeta and I walk to where the voices are heard. The door is left open and I see peacekeepers in a round table and screens on the wall . Showing what people in the districts do.

"I tell you Cray," One of them says," This all soul-mates shit I, is going to make us reach."

"I´ll say that," the one called Cray replies," 5,000 for the one that kills the soul-mates and 1,000 for the ones in the squad."

"I know , I know," the other man says ," Thanks to Seneca Crane."

"Who's that?" a younger male asks.

"Are you always on the moon ,Darius," Cray says," Everybody knows who he is."

"Well I don't," Darius says ," So if you are kind enough , explain."

"He is the idiot that put Mellark's name on the bowl," the first man says," Mellark´s name was supposed to be erased. The Capitol has been suspicious that someone was changing his birth day, so they decided not to take chance and erase it. But the idiot of Seneca Crane didn't."

"And when the Capitol saw that Mellark got married to an Everdeen, it raised alarms since James Everdeen was the one with the prophesy. So they killed Seneca and know they are searching for the soul-mates and the person that changed Mellark's birth day."

"We are going to kill them tonight," other man announced. He had a harsher voice and was cold.

"Commander Thread, are you serious?" the first man asked.

"Do you think I'm joking Kaier," Thread says.

"No sir," the man now known as Kaier says.

"Then it's done," Thread says ," Tonight we'll kill the soul-mates."

"What I don't understand is: why we didn't kill Mellark yesterday?" Darius asked.

"We had direct orders from President Snow to not kill them immediately," Cray explains Darius.

_We should go_

**Ok in silence.**

By a miracle, we managed to escape the peacekeepers base. We both sigh in relief after those terrible minutes. Then we walk away from the base and hide behind a house.

"We have to go," I said after some minutes.

"Where?" Peeta asks desperately, "They are electrifying the fence , a peacekeeper told me yesterday."

"I dunno," I said after a while.

I started thinking in people who could help us. Mother and Prim were out of it. Gale and Madge. No. The Mellarks , no.

"Haymitch," Peeta says ," He managed to change my files. He can get us out of here."

"Yes," I said ," If he managed to infiltrate the Capitol then he can send us to another District."

We jog all the way to the Victor's Village. Once on Haymitch's porch, Peeta knocked the door. Since nobody answered we entered his house.

The smell of alcohol and rotten stuff filled my nostrils. I tried hard not to gag. As usual Haymitch was passed out on the table.

"Haymich," Peeta shakes him in awake.

"It's not going to work," I said.

"What do you suggest?" Peeta asks.

I grab a bucket of water and throw it at Haymitch. The result is what I wanted.

"What the hell?" Haymich asks ," Oh it's you sweetheart."

"We need that you get us out of the district," I said.

"Hold on sweetheart," Haymich said with a drunk grin," Don't you know it's illegal?"

"Just like changing the birth day of Peeta," I snapped.

Haymich drunk grin drops.

"Why?" Haymich asks.

"They are planning to kill us Haymitch," Peeta says," We need your help."

Haymitch then realizes that this is serious.

"Alright," Haymich said ," Go to your houses pack the important things, I'll manage to find the arrangements. At seven thirty p.m. I want you on the train platform."

The train platform is where the where all the Capitol supplies trains arrive. That's the only way out of the district.

Peeta and I go to our house. We pack clothes, undergarments , shoes , toothbrush ,and a comb for each of us. I decided to pack the book that was hidden.

"Are you sure this is the best choice?" I asked Peeta.

"We have no other way to get out do we?" Peeta says.

**Hello! Happy new year! Next Chapter is going to be the trip and the arrival to the district Haymitch choose. Then it's going to be Finnick and Annie's chapter!**

**Thank you for al your reviews , follows and favorites , I´m very grateful. If any of you have time please check my new fan-fic. Hope you guys like the chapter.**

**-SQ99**


	14. Running away to District 4

By six o'clock , Peeta and I are waiting by the train station with a bag each of us. Peeta is impatiently tapping on his foot.  
"What if he doesn't come?" Peeta asks.  
"He is your godfather, he won't leave us," I said confidently.  
Peeta sighs.  
A few minutes later Haymitch appears .  
"Sweetheart , boy," Haymitch says , " Prepare for your first train ride."  
Peeta and I stare at each other confused . There's only one train that comes to 12 and that's the supplies train. Surely the Capitol will find out when they make the inventory.  
"Exactly," Haymitch said as if he read our thoughts.  
"Where are going?" I asked.  
"District Four," Haymitch replies , " I have a few friends there."  
"Brilliant Haymitch but won't the train conductor find out?" Peeta asks hesitantly.  
"He is other friend of mine," Haymitch says ,"Besides she is a morphling."  
"The train could be here any minute," Haymitch says ,"I want you to go to the last co partment when it stops ok?"  
"Where will we stay?" I asked.  
"Yeah and how do we contact you?" Peeta asks.  
"Look for the couple Finnick and Annie Odair," Haymitch says.  
We nodded.  
"Any last words of advice?" Peeta asks.  
"Stay alive,"Haymitch says.  
He then hugs each of us and then he leaves.  
"Will they do anything to our families?" I asked frantically.  
"Most likely won't ," Peeta says," They only want to kill us and if they hurt our families or friends just so we stop hiding they will only gain a rebellion."

As usual Peeta is the only one who can calm me. Peeta looks at his watch.  
"One minute," Peeta says.  
As un cue , the train arrives and we hide behind a few boxes. I hear the train conductor talking with one of her workmates .  
We sneak nto the back compattment silently. We mustn't do any noise or will be dead. Like literally.  
Once we are inside the comparment , I noticed blankets , food and water.  
"She must know we are here," Peeta whispered.  
I nodded. Peeta wrapped a blanket around us and I leaned my head on his shoulder. He kissed my forehead softly and he started playing with my hair.  
"Katniss ," Peeta says softly ," If something goes wrong will you stay with me?"  
"Always," I said quoting him.  
Peeta grins , recognizing his own words. And leans to kiss me. I feel on fire everytime we kiss. I run my hands through his hair and Peeta runs his hands through my back.  
"I love you," I panted once we broke the kiss.  
"I love you," Peeta says breathless ," Always have always will."

**I'm very sorry for not updating before. School started again and I've been a bit busy. I apologize. I hope you guys like updates will become less regular now that school is back and I'm very sorry. Thank you for your reviews and all your support. Thank you for your favorites and follows. I'm really grateful. Hope you guys liked this chapter. I'll try to update tomorrow.**  
**-SQ99**


	15. District 4

Chapter 15

" Katniss ," I heard an angelic voice call me. I groaned.

" Katniss we have arrived to district 4," Peeta says.  
I awoke after does words.

" Really?" I asked while yawning.

" yes Katniss," Peeta says ," You've been asleep for hours it's almost noon."

" Holy crap," I said ," I sleep way too much. You should have waken me up."

" I know," Peeta says sheepishly , " I like watching you sleep , you don't scowl."

This naturally brought a scowl to my face making Peeta chuckle.

_We should get going we need to find Annie and Finnick Odair._

**Is Haymitch sure we can trust them?** I asked warily.

_I think they are a True Love Bond_

I nodded satisfied. Now the question was How the hell were we going to find them? We grabbed our bags and hopped out of the train. We saw a beautiful beach full of boats. The air was hot and humid. The train station was empty most of the people were on the dock or on the shops.

**We don't even know how they look** ! I said.

_Katniss , stop being pessimistic , we'll find them_

**I hope so** I thought.

We walked toward one restaurant that said Odair's Fish & Chips

I suppouse it belonged to the Finnick and Annie Odair couple.

" We should take a look," Peeta suggested taking my hand.

I nodded and entwined my hand in his. We entered the restaurant. It was a bit crowded and it smelled delicious. Music was played on the background. I recognize the tune . Country , I think. Dad used to sing country songs.

The music stops when we walk in. Everybody is staring at us.

" Hey look at this couple," a man said ," They remind me of the soul-mates."

Peeta stiffens next to me and my hand grip tightnens.

" Oh shut up Keith," An old woman said ," It's forbidden to talk about it."

" But they match the description ,Mags," the man named Keith said.

"Shut up ," Mags said ," You are drunk."

The man laughs.

" So sweet cheecks," the man tells me. I smell alcohol on his breath. This is not a nice drunk unlike Haymitch," Are you part of the soul-mates."

I grit my teeth.

" Don't touch her," Peeta hisses.

" Relax lover boy," the man says ," Just curious to see if it's true."

" What's going on here?" I heard a sweet but firm voice said. Peeta and I both turn to find a young woman. Maybe Rye's age. She had brown flowing hair and green eyes.

" Annie ," Mags says ," Keith is annoying this lovely young couple."

Annie as in Annie Odair I hope I thought.

" I see," Annie says ," I will like to speak to the young couple in the kitchen. Go back to normal."

She leads us to the kitchens. There is a back door and she leads us out there. It leads to a back porch with the view of the sea.

" You should be more careful," Annie said ," The purpose of this is that nobody knows about you."

" What were we supposed to do?" I asked annoyed," We didn't knew wh."

Annie chose to ignore it.  
" Add the fact there are not many blondes here," Annie says ," And if they are they have green ir brown eyes. Blue eyes at Four are unusual."  
" You must be Annie Odair," Peeta says.

" Yes," She says with a smile," Katniss and Peeta Mellark , Haymitch spoke about you."

" You are going to stay with us," Annie said ," Finnick and I live in The. Victor's Village but we come here to work."

" Ok we'll just wait here," I said.

" I'll bring you something to eat," Annie says.

_She is nice_  
**I guess , let's just wait to see her husband**  
_I'm sure he must be nice_

I rolled my eyes amused.

**There you go again Mr. Possitive**  
_I know_ I can actually here his grin if it's even possible.

The door opens and Annie carries a tray with two plates. She leaves after giving it to us. She was probably busy.

A few minutes later , a bronze haired , sea-green eyed , tall young man came. He was attractive ,I'll give you that. But I will never be interested on him. For me Peeta was the most attractive male , I've ever seen.

" You most be Peeta and Katniss Mellark," the man says cheerfully.

" Yeah," Peeta says.

" And you are?" I asked rather rudely.

" Finnick Odair," he says ," Annie's husband."

**Hello! Yes I'm alive. I'm sorry for not updating. I must admit between my laziness and school works I couldn't update. Here is the new chapter , I gooe you guys like it. I'll try to update soon. Hope you guys like it.**


End file.
